


Lack of scars

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Written for a writing contest
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 3





	Lack of scars

I stand in the bedroom door, watching the man I love sleeping peacefully. Nights like this when I can't sleep because of nightmares, I often walk around the house to tire myself out so much I can sleep without dreaming. Sometimes I wish Isaac my abusive ex boyfriend had left physical scars on my body instead of the emotional scars I am left with. Then at least it would easier for me to explain why it is so hard for me to trust Lofty with my heart. Lofty is so kind and gentle but I can't help how I react to him sometimes. Like when Lofty leaves for work without wishing me a good morning, I almost panic that I have done something to upset him or when Lofty raises his voice I flinch like I expect to be hit. I can see the hurt in his eyes every time I flinch away from him, lofty says he understands and it's okay. But it not because it has been over a year ago and I hate how isaac is still affected me. I just hope the saying that time heals all wounds is true and the my emotional scars will one day fade.


End file.
